Misunderstanding are funny
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: America misunderstands a fight between his sons, Maryland and West Virginia. (Tina Vainamoinen and I came up with this idea and decided to make two versions)


Maryland sat there watching his boyfriend and his father yelling at each other. He wasn't really sure how it happened, but they both were mad.

It wasn't a normal fight, no it was a fight over the civil war. America had marched in demanding what was going on between West Virginia and Maryland, spooking Maryland at first. He wasn't embarrassed of his secret relationship, nor did being judge make him freak out. He was simply worried that his father would banned the duo from being together, and Maryland wouldn't be able to stand that.

"How could you both be irresponsible!? Everyone next door can here you and your ridiculous?!" America yelled at his two sons.

"Shut it old man! What the hell are you yelling about?!" West Virginia asked.

"What are you both fighting about?! Delaware told me that you were fighting about the Civil War! He's over there doing my job right now because you both won't stop acting like children?! Honestly, you are acting like Virginia West."

"Hey!" Maryland flinched at the shout, he didn't want his father to fight with his lover, but he didn't know what to do. "Virginia screws may be loose but she's understanding!"

"She's a bad influence, she always did support the Civil War." Maryland could see West Virginia grit his teeth and growl.

"Shut your trap old man! The Civil Wars dead and gone!"

"That's not what Delaware told me!"

"Delaware needs to shut his trap! He doesn't know what we were fighting about!" There was a silence, an awkward silence, before America turned to Maryland.

"Maryland! Why would Delaware send me a message?!" With a stutter and tears in his eyes Maryland answered.

"I-I don't know? He is stupid!" Maryland yelled.

"God Mary! You too?! Seriously!" Maryland growled, he hated that nickname. Mary this and Mary that, Jared was the only one who seemed to call him Maryland and Devin. "I expected you to be responsible, instead you're no better than West V.

"I-I." Maryland stuttered before he broke down in tears. "I-I." He sniffed. "I'm sorry." West Virginia growled at America, the angry parent not noticing the fist being formed.

"Stop talking to him, old fucker!"

"Your the worst states I have, always fighting. Even since the civil war. I shouldn't have let you both meet." Maryland stepped closer to his father, gasping when a fist connected with his face. West Virginia gasped in surprise, his blood fist now holding Maryland red cheek. Maryland spit out a tooth and let out a few whimpers.

"I'm sorry Devin, so sorry." West Virginia said as he kissed his boyfriend. America's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry are you alright?"

"I'm ok, it just hurts a bit."

"I'm sorry I hit you, I'm so sorry Devin."

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

"Yes."

"Uh, what?"

"Yes, I said yes."

"What the hells going on?!" America yelled as he watched his sons.

"Let me explain next time old man. Devin and I are together, we've been together for a long time. We were arguing because Devin wants to get married.

"What?!" He said.

"We are getting married dad."

"Why, you're so young?"

"Because we love each other dad." Maryland said. "And because in pregnant."

"What!?" This time America and West Virginia yelled in surprise.

"I went to our doctor this morning, he said I was five weeks along."

"I didn't even know you lost your virginity Mary." America said, looking down into his sons eyes.

"I lost it, five weeks ago."

"Shit Mary." America said. "Why didn't you guys tell me."

"We didn't want you to separate us." West Virginia said, wrapping an arm around Maryland's shoulders.

"Are you alright Mary. Are you eating alright."

"I'm fine dad. Can we just have time alone with Jared?"

"Uh, yah…sure." America walked out. He walk down the hall to the conference room. When he opened the door Delaware walked over.

"What's wrong? Have they stopped fighting?" He asked.

"Ask them later." America muttered before he walked over to seat and slumped down.

"America are you ok?" England asked as Delaware left the room, shutting the door behind him. The younger nation let out a grumbled. "What?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa." He muttered, and England sighed.

"You'll get use to it."

"I don't know what to do with them."

"Just smile, trust me. Andrew is a great influence, I'm baby sitting later if you'd like to learn how to take care of a baby."

"I'd feel better if London would talk to Maryland about this, maybe explain some stuff."

"That would be a great idea." England muttered back.

"What would?" London asked as he leaned on his fathers shoulders.

"Do you want to help Maryland deal with becoming a father?"

"Oh~. I guess I can talk him through it. Who did it?"

"Oh West Virginia." America moaned.

"I'm surprised you didn't know, I've seen those two all over each other." With that London walked back over to his husband and son. America watched the city take hold of the baby and rock him back and forth.

"Maybe I should leave it be. All in all I could enjoy being called grandpa." America said a bit loud, only enough for England to hear.

Little did he know about the mini walkie-talkie strapped under the table. In the other room three states listening in to the conversation. "See, dads a-ok with it." Delaware said to his two brothers.

"Well only because of my great acting." West Virginia said.

"I agree, but you hit too hard." Maryland said and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you that hard, I really didn't mean to hit you Dev. How about make up sex at my house?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"How are you going explain to dad he's not going to be a grandpa?" Delaware asked.

"We'll work it out." West Virginia said as he wrapped an arm around Maryland. Delaware just rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

"Whatever, you owe me ten dollars now." He walked out with a sigh. 


End file.
